Yanagioka no Kikumaru
Kikumaru no Yanagioka 'is a teacher at the Academy at the Church of Concordia. They are a commoner, but occasionally a noble, from Sheol. He uses reason magic and possesses the Major Crest of Nacre. He's a teacher of dark magic, as well as etiquette. They are 2019 at the start of the school year. Profile Born over two thousand years ago, Kiku is the only child of the Yanagioka's, and a teacher at the Academy in the Church of Concordia. He was born and raised in the port cirty Tokoyo, (which of the present has since been destroyed with new cities built on top of it), adored by all for his incredible beauty. However, he only had one true confidant, a girl named Shinju. Right at midnight, on his 20th birthday, Kiku performed a ritual to keep him young and immortal forever. The city was soon destroyed, with Kiku only surviving because of his curse. He became a traveler, pursuing luxury wherever he went. Looking for attention and trouble wherever he went. It’s said, if you look closely through old paintings, poetry and stories, you can find signs of Kiku and the impact he made on history. Unfortunately, being so long lived, he has made more than a few enemies. It’s possible that's why Kiku has taken shelter at Concordia Academy. But knowing him, it's just another whim of his to kill time. His time is limitless anyway. Personality Kiku is a shallow person. Not to just say he's superficial -which he is- but his actual range of emotions and self is shallow. Ultimately, all he cares about is being adored. Weither it be for money, affection, companionship or to even trick him, he will take the attention regardless. If you praise him, it makes him content, even if he knows that the praise if fake and shallow in return. On the other hand, when his apperance is insulted, he quickly becomes enragned, and will stop at nothing until the person who slighted him is dead, losing the graceful image he tries to keep up. He is a fundamentally bad person, and cannot change that. Trying to have him change and grow as a person will only eventually have him snap back to the same person he was 2 millenia ago. While he can be kind, and like others, his kindness is always conditional and his true feelings tend to dwell towards the neutral. Combat Stats Combat When he has his wits about him, Kiku is an dangerous opponate to face. He is extremely skilled at Dark Magic. On the other hand, Kiku is easy to enrage, and while he can possibly stay lethal, he can also be blinded by his anger and become a sloppy fighter. Despite only being skilled in Dark Magic, he fights with daggers often because he finds it a more brutal, personal way to fight. Crest Appears faintly on the right eye. The Crest of Nacre is highly tied into his Immortality Curse, healing him from death no matter what. It also restores him to the moment he gained the curse, which mostly just means he can restore his extra long hair instantly. Personal Skills Friendship Gift List Lost Items Supports If you want, you can write a bit about how hard it is to become friends with your oc. Or how easy it is. Or just, the people they tend to talk to. The possibilities are endless. Possible Endings ''Four Houses : Slow down. '''Kiku and Fintan : We all love theoretical endings. : : - : : Kiku - Frozen Flower (Kiku End) : After the war, Kiku went back to what he does best, causing rampant death and destruction while being pretty and petty. It was said, even thousand of years later, a violet haired beauty still wandered the lands. : : : :- : : : : : Kiku - Frozen Flower (World End) : After the war, Kiku went back to what he does best, causing rampant death and destruction while being pretty and petty. It was said, evenutally a force of heroes had formed that took him down in a massive battle. Etymology *Kiku/菊 means Chrystmanthum, Maru/丸 means circle/round, and used as a masculine suffix *Yanagi/柳 means Willow and Oka/丘 means hill *And "no" is an old fashioned way to join a name together, much like "von" Trivia * Kikumaru is an orginal OC retooled for 4S4H. In his orginal verse, he survived from the Heian Period to the modern day. * He also got trapped in a cross dimensional hotel once, but that's another story. * The only thing you need to know about those times is he once stole a thousand doller dress and went on a crime spree for the clout. * In the area and time he is from, surname's went first. However, seeing personal names become the norm, he is registared in Concordia personal name first. He's prone to switching the order based on context. Gallery kimu.jpg|Art by Nii kikkuu.jpg|Art by @InkCurry (commissioned by Lizzy) image0.jpg|Art by Tumbs pocket lgitter.png|Art by Grey (feat. Franzer) this is them.png|Art by Grey (feat. Franzer) unknown (1).png|Art by Nii (feat Pana) no makeup kiku.png|Kiku dressed down. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Faculty Category:Crest Bearer